onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Drake (Non-Canon)
Lieutenant Commander is a Marine officer stationed in G-8 Marine Base. He is often seen chasing after the Straw Hat Pirates during filler episodes and even movies. Appearance He has brown hair with muttonchop sideburns. He wears a marine cap with an overcoat draped over his shoulders, over a blue suit. Personality He is very persistent, as he is always seen chasing the Straw Hat Pirates. He easily gets irritated whenever he fails. History Movies Drake was first seen chasing the Straw Hats in the fourth One Piece movie.One Piece Anime - Movie 4, Drake chases after the Straw Hats the first time. He and his men were initially chasing their ship, the Going Merry, until a storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As he was pursuing them, Drake received a call from headquarters. He was told that a number of pirates were gathering around his current location in order to hold the Dead End Race. He was then ordered to continue scouting out the area for pirates. He was also told to be on lookout especially for Gasparde who was reported to be in the vicinity. He was seen later in movie 4. G-8 Arc Upon seeing the Going Merry, Drake comments that he saw it twice before.One Piece Anime - Episode 196, Drake comments he saw the Going Merry twice before. During the G-8 filler arc, Vice Admiral Jonathan uses him to set up ambushes for the Straw Hats. He was also ordered to examine Roronoa ZoroOne Piece Anime - Episode 198, Drake questions Zoro about the Straw Hats' doing in Navarone. who had just been captured by the Vice Admiral. When he learnt that an unknown Doctor was operating the injured Marines who had been caught up in a storm, he thought that it may be one of the Straw Hats Pirates and went to the surgery room to question Dr. KobatoOne Piece Anime - Episode 198, Drake tries to question Kobato about the new Doctor. but he was not able to ask any questions since the Doctor was treating Marines. When he heard that an unknown new recruit was wandering around, he went to the harbour and questioned Usopp about his unit. He managed to trick him with his questions and thus deduced that he was one of the Straw Hat Pirates''One Piece Anime'' - Episode 199, Drake questions Usopp.. He captured him and sent him to the command center where Jonathan interrogated him since Usopp claim he was a Marine and not a pirate. For a moment, Usopp was thought to be the special inspector from Marine Headquarters and Drake was threatened by Usopp for his behaviour towards him. He set a trap with Chief Petty Officer to capture Sanji and Monkey D. Luffy but they failed and let them free Zoro and Usopp. Whitebeard War In the anime he was shown in Marineford when Ace's execution was announced. He arrived with Vice Admiral Jonathan. Trivia * He shares the Drake name, the thick side-burns and even the Seiyu with another character, but this is a former Marine of different rank that now is a pirate and Supernova. * He is the only character to be introduced in a movie and then to make an appearance in the anime. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Navarone Characters Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Movie 4 Characters